


Three Is A Crowd, Four Is A Party

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent Quistis Trepe, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Parent Zell Dincht, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Squall and Rinoa have a romantic evening while their friends, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie have a couples orgy in the room next door. It's the gang's last get together before their children make them grandparents...but not everything goes as planned.
Relationships: Irvine Kinneas/Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht/Quistis Trepe
Series: SMAA Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 3





	Three Is A Crowd, Four Is A Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



Eleanora stretched and rolled inside her mother, prompting a soft groan as  Rinoa’s hands fluttered over her large belly. This was her fourth baby, but stretching to accommodate a little one at forty was a little more exhausting than she remembered her other pregnancies being. Squall was watching her intently, stroking his erection as his eyes watched his wife’s stomach jerk and  bulge from the overcrowding of being heavy with his child. They had been making love, but  Rinoa had started having mild  contractions , and the last thing they needed was for her to go into labor while they were on vacation.

“Did I excite Nell a little too much? I’m sorry, Noa, I didn’t mean to--”

Rinoa laughed and rolled onto her side, taking Squall’s erection from him and squeezing it tenderly with both hands. “Don’t. I think they’re practice contractions, babe. I’ve done this a couple of times, you know, I can tell.” His eyes rolled back and he was jelly against the pillows as his wife worked to finish what they had started. “If you want to make it up to me though, I would love to be fucked into labor the second we get back to the house.”

Squall laughed, his face turning purple with need as she slowly jerked him with her cold fingers. “Y-yeah you have, and the first two times labor happened so fast we had our children in the house. Rosie was the only one who took her time and didn’t make Daddy stick his hands in your—ngh!”

“Oh? I thought you liked sticking your hands in here.” She purred, moving one of her husband’s fingers to her swollen sex. Boy was that the truth, Squall was aching to be inside of her, whether that be with his hands or his throbbing cock. He didn’t like being the only one to get serviced, he liked  Rinoa to feel good. She was his baby, his queen. She deserved to feel every ounce as amazing as she was. He didn’t figure one digit would hurt much, and he slipped it inside of her as her lips made their way to his mouth. “Oh, Squall.” 

Squall’s mind floated to the kids back at home as his free hand stretched across his wife’s pregnant belly. Poor Garnet was nine months pregnant too, due the same say as  Rinoa , a mere two weeks from now. He was mildly worried that leaving her for this little last-ditch get away before Nell came was a mistake. Garnet’s pregnancy had not gone as smoothly as they would have liked, and his second grandbaby could realistically show up any day now. He was pulled from this thought at the sound of  Rinoa laughing, and he turned his attention to the loud noise that was floating in from the thin wall. 

“Sounds like someone is having a  _ wonderful  _ time over there.” 

Squall rolled his  eyes; he didn’t find it a bit funny. He was disgusted that his friends had followed them out here and had the audacity to ask if they wanted to join in on some sort of filthy...orgy. Squall shuddered at the thought. Thankfully  Rinoa hadn’t been the slightest bit interested either. They were  each other's and no one  else's . Neither of them had ever had sex with anyone but each other, and they weren’t interested in ruining that. Squall would be damned if another man, even one of his friends, put their hands on the only woman he had ever loved.

Irvine  Kinneas , however, was not of the same mind. He and  Selphie were a little...adventurous in their marriage, to say the very least. The pair had had consensual  couples' sex with several of their constituents from Garden, including Xu and Raijin before Xu died, and more recently with  Balamb’s current Commander under Headmaster  Almasy ,  Jeong Min-Ho and his wife. They had been interested on more than one occasion in propositioning Nida for a good time as well, but it turned out that Garden’s pilot was in a relationship with Sasuke Trepe, and that...made things too weird. 

Quistis had taken some convincing, but as long as they stayed within her terms and  conditions, they were free to have the time of their lives before Garnet and Noctis’s little bundle of joy turned their lives upside down.  Quistis was a jealous woman. Everyone knew it, it had been true back when  Rinoa had swept Squall off of his feet twenty plus years ago, and it was still true now. The rules were simple, no one was to kiss her husband on the mouth, and Zell was not to participate in vaginal sex with anyone who wasn’t her. Simple enough, Irvine thought, as he was slicking his erection with a bottle of  Blobra Blueberry lube. As long as everyone had a good time, he was down for whatever. 

Irvine was excited. He was going to be penetrating another man for the first time in all their polyamorous  endeavors , and Zell’s stretched asshole looked so inviting as they all  maneuvered into a comfortable position. Irvine was behind Zell, whose erection was ready and waiting for  Selphie , who was laying on her back.  Quistis was being hoisted into a 69 position effortlessly by Zell’s muscular arms, and the idea was that she would eat  Selphie while Zell held her up and ate her. Irvine’s cock was twitching with anticipation, and he rubbed Zell’s  ass cheeks lovingly as he pulled his long hair from his ponytail and chuckled. “Everyone ready team?”

Quistis didn’t need to be told. It had been a long time since she’d gotten to be with a woman, and part of her had missed it. Her tongue slid inside  Selphie like it was made to fit nice and snug between her folds. Beads of sweet citrusy fluid rolled into her mouth instantly, and  Selphie’s mouth hummed with pleasure around Zell’s half-hard cock. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, but Zell wasn’t sure about being serviced by a woman that wasn’t his wife. It felt awkward, and he was having a hard time keeping an erection. That was...before Irvine’s cock started pressing against his ass. 

Irvine’s manhood was already straining, begging to be touched at the sound of his wife’s pleasure.  Quistis had been married to another woman for five years before she got with Zell. She knew how to please a frothing hot cunt. He slid inside Zell carefully, starting with just the head and easing himself in to the hilt. The nerve endings inside Zell’s body lit like a match, and his cock finally sprung to life at the new sensation. “Ngh, f-fuck!”

Irvine’s cerulean eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he reached down with his hands to squeeze on Zell’s balls and the other instructor laughed as he threaded his fingers into  Selphie’s greying  chestnut hair. “Heh, that’s a little gay, Kinneas.”

“You’re a little gay,  Dincht , I'm balls deep in your ass.” Irvine quipped gruffly, rolling his hips forward and eliciting a loud moan from Zell. Heat traveled down  Quistis’s body instinctively, she knew that sound, and she mewled as he took her dripping pussy into his mouth. She loved the sound of Zell enjoying himself, his voice was so deep and velvety. She had given him five children purely because the sound of his voice was her siren song. Zell rolled her clit between his teeth, and she moaned against  Selphie’s sex. 

“Ah! Right there, Q- Quisty , blow into me like a t-train whistle.” 

Quistis could do her one better, blowing against her clitoris as she supported her weight with one hand and slid a digit into her with the other.  Selphie bucked down, teeth grazing roughly against Zell’s pulsating member. It hurt, and Zell growled angrily as he accidentally sank his  canine into  Quistis’s labia. Zell’s strong arms could have held his wife in place all day, but her back spasmed as pain shot through her sensitive flesh. “Goddamn it!”

Her body jerked defensively and she toppled out of Zell’s arms and onto her face, kneeing  Selphie in the tits on her way down. “Ouch! Would you  fucking watch it?”  Selphie snapped, earning a light smack from Zell’s cock as he  whacked her in the cheek with it. 

“It wouldn’t have happened if you knew how to give head!”

“Hey, hey, hey. That’s enough guys. Maybe switching positions will make this a little easier.” Irvine chided gently, ever the voice of reason. He shot  Quistis a charming smile as she righted herself and looked down her nose at  Selphie . “We might be a little old for elevated 69.” 

“I am  _ not  _ old.”  Quistis slid a hand between her legs, rubbing away the small trickle of blood that was now oozing from the lip her husband had pierced. She was finding this whole group sex activity to be as awkward as it was complicated. “I’ll sit the rest of this out, I’d rather pleasure myself.” 

Selphie let out a guilty whine and sat up, her bottom lip curling down into a pout as she crossed her harms tightly against her chest. “No, I’m sorry, I don’t want this to be ruined. Lay down Quisty. Let Mama Selphie make it up to you.” 

Quistis wasn’t sure, and an annoyed look was plastered to her face. She opened her mouth to snark off at her, but Zell’s eyes were pleading with her to let it go. He was having a good time. She blew a sigh from her nose and rolled her lapis lazuli eyes, laying down on her back and watching her friend curiously as she crawled between her legs and stuck her ass in the air. 

“I’ll eat you, and Zell can take me in the ass while  Irvy finishes his good work.” She sounded so proud of herself, wiggling her cheeks  enticingly in front of Zell’s face. Zell didn’t move, making eye contact with his wife to make sure he had her permission first. She relented and nodded at him, closing her eyes as  Selphie got to work. She kissed and loved on the labia that Zell had taken a bite of, lavishing it gently with her tongue. 

Zell reached for the  Blobra Blueberry lube and worked it along his cock, sliding into  Selphie with relative ease. He had never felt anything like being double stuffed, a dick in his ass while his own was in a chick’s butt. It felt amazing, but all he wanted to do was watch Quistis get off. That was the sexiest part, he had full  view of the  ravishing she was getting from over  Selphie’s shoulder.

Selphie curled two fingers into  Quistis’s pussy and she sucked one of her round pink nipples into her mouth as Irvine pounded Zell into her at top speed. Zell was in pure  ecstasy . The inside of his ass was on fire with a heat that was indescribable. The head of Irvine’s cock was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he rocked back into his friend’s touch like a whore. “H-harder...please...”

Irvine didn’t need to be told twice. Every thrust into Zell’s body propelled him deep into  Selphie , who was practically sobbing into  Quistis’s breasts. It was intense, and he was proud of the deep purple shade settling into Zell’s face. He was enjoying the fuck out of himself. Gay or not, as Zell seemed to think it was, he grabbed hold of his  friend's balls again, rolling them between his fingers. Zell’s moans went straight to Irvine’s dick, and he was so close to coming undone. 

A thick searing pool of pleasure was pulsating deep within Zell’s groin, and as  Selphie’s ass suffocated his erection he knew it was a matter of moments before this was all over. He grabbed her ass cheeks, digging his nails into her pale skin as her husband angled himself just the right way, pressing the entire length of his cock into his prostate. It was Irvine inside of him, but Zell was picturing his perfect wife and it was her name on his lips as he blew his load into  Selphie . “Q-QUISTIS....YES!” It was a gusher, and it leaked from  Selphie’s ass like a fountain while he was still inside of her. The sudden impact of Zell’s orgasm through both Irvine and  Selphie into pure bliss, and Irvine came hard and fast inside of Zell while  Selphie’s fluids completely soaked her thighs and dribbled onto the carpet below them. 

Zell pulled out, and  Selphie immediately rammed her pussy against  Quistis’s , grinding her clitoris firmly against the  blonde’s .  Quistis groaned, jerking  Selphie forward and pulling her breasts onto her face. She nipped and bit at the soft flesh, leaving a trail of dark purple hickey’s in her wake as the slick friction from  Selphie’s cunt pushed her to the edge. Her legs clenched and trembled, blue eyes seeing stars as her pelvic floor seized violently. “ Mmm !  Sh -Shit!”  Their cum mixed, coating them both as they went limp around one another’s sweaty bodies.

Irvine let out a loud chuckle, admiring the sticky white mess that coated all four of them. “Goddamn.” He panted with a goofy expression. “Squall and  Rinoa have no idea what they just missed.” 

Speaking of the missing pair of friends, they were happily spooning on their bed, quietly feeling their baby kick and taking about absolutely nothing. They were talking about how cute their little granddaughter was, and how amazing Timber was currently doing. They talked about Tatsuki, and how much they admired and respected him for stepping up and adopting Trinity even though she wasn’t biologically his, and he wasn’t even married to their daughter. Squall and  Rinoa were each other’s closest companions. She was the only person Squall could talk to for literal hours. He was petting her hair absentmindedly while they talked, and she was admiring the peacefulness of his aging face. “We have built quite the life together, Noa. Thank you.”

Rinoa laughed. “You’re thanking me? We built this family together; it wasn’t just me.” 

“I know, but you didn’t have to fight me to open up. You didn’t have to dance with me that night at the  SeeD ball. Or give me chance after chance when I was cold to you.” He whispered. 

That was true, but there was a lot more to their story than that, and she smirked as she pressed a chaste kiss against her favorite lips. “And  _ you  _ didn’t have to carry me  unconscious into  Esthar on your back to save my life, or jump into the cold of space for me, but you did.”

Squall tightened his grip on her, readying himself for another round of smothering his wife in affection when his phone suddenly rang. It was Julia, and fear pricked at his spine all of a sudden. Their grandchild was only a few months old, what if something had happened? “Baby? Is it Trinity? Is she not eating, is she--”

“Dad,” Julia interrupted, her panicked tone slicing through the sweet atmosphere that had settled into the room. “It’s Garnet. I th-think she’s pushing?!”


End file.
